Question: $ { \left[\begin{array}{r}{3} \\ {-1} \\ {4}\end{array}\right]+\left[\begin{array}{r}{-2} \\ {1} \\ {2}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Solution: To find the sum of two matrices, add the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{r}{3}+{-2} \\ {-1}+{1} \\ {4}+{2}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{r}{1} \\ {0} \\ {6}\end{array}\right]}$